


Can I help?

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Blanky - Freeform, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Cglg, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, DDLG, Daddy Sam, F/M, Friendship/Love, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Pacifiers, Pullups, Sleepy Cuddles, i'll add more later, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Another Sam and little reader story.This wont be as much as little girl. More caring and comfort.reader is a little and her boyfriend Sam Winchester finds out and wants to help





	1. Baby steps

You and Sam have been dating for four months. You owned a bookstore, it was small, but it did really well. One day a tall, handsome man, with chestnut brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes walked in. Your store was usually busy, but that day, no one was there. You chatted a bit as he bought an obscure lore book, which you made a joke about and he when he smiled, you were done. That was it, you were smitten. 

When he stayed over to your house the first time you had left your blanky on the bed. He walked in and saw it. He smiled at bit, found it endearing that you still slept with a baby blanket. It was pink and he touched it, feeling it was cold. You walked in and gasped a little, he turned around holding it.

“Hi” he smiled

“I’m sorry.” You blurted out. Sam furrowed his brow for a moment and then placed the blanky down.

“For your blanket?” his face went soft when you nodded. “That’s okay, whatever you need” he smiled.

You hadn’t told Sam, but you were a little. Sometimes you regressed, sometimes you just sat and watched TV with your blanky and pacifier, which was pink and hidden. Sam seemed like an open guy. He was into lore and other odd things, so he seemed like the kind of person who wouldn’t judge. 

Two months ago Sam stayed over and you asked him to grab something from your drawer. Sam noticed something was a little off with you. Truth be told you wanted to regress a bit and you wish you could tell Sam, because you wanted him to take care of you. 

He did take care of you and he didn’t mind when you would sit on his lap and cling to him a bit. He would notice that sometimes you would fall asleep and whimper a bit. He just stroked your cheek and kissed your forehead, to calm you. 

When Sam opened the drawer he found your pacifier and he smiled to himself. You didn’t know, but Sam started to look up littles and age regressors. He wasn’t sure if that’s what you were, but he had a hunch. 

Sam grabbed your phone charger and your blanky. He joined you on the couch. You plugged your phone in and looked confused at the blanky. 

“I thought maybe you would want to have this.” He said and you blushed, nodding a bit. 

You took it from him, nuzzling against it, smiling. Sam smiled to himself, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you close to him. He ran his fingers through your hair, he felt you relax against him. You started to really want your pacifier now, but you knew that would be too much for him.

“Baby?” he spoke softly and you looked up at him. “You know, you don’t have to hide anything from.” You sat up a bit more, looking at him. He cupped the side of your head, stroking your temple. “I want you to be yourself. Your whole self, no matter what that might be. “

You started to tear a bit. He must know. He must have figured out, but did he mean it. Did he really want to help? 

“Do-do you know?” your voice coming out a bit small. Sam wiped a tear way with his thumb and nodded, going back to stroking your temple.

“Yeah baby, I know. I found your paci when I was getting your charger.” Your eyes went wide. Sam pulled you closer and kissed your forehead, lingering a bit and then rubbed his nose with yours. “Do you want it?” he asked, cooing a bit and you nodded slowly. 

“That okay?” your voice was a little shaky.

“Of course it’s okay. Do you want to be little right now?” he wasn’t sure, but he thought he would ask.

“A bit, yeah” you blushed looking down. 

“Can I help?” you gasped looking up at him, Sam saw the hint of excitement in his eyes.

“You wanna help?” you asked almost hopeful. 

“Of course I do. Just tell me what you need and I can do it.” 

“I-I kind of want to get changed.” You blushed. You also wore onesies, which you were embarrassed about. 

“Okay. What do you usually wear?”

“…A onesie.” You looked down and he placed a finger under your chin and tilted your head up so you can look at him.

“Anything else?” he smiled softly.

“No. I wear the onesie over my underwear, no bra and socks.”

“Well then, let’s get you all snuggly.” 

“Okay” you whispered.

Sam lifted you up in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist, blanky still in hand. He brought you to your room and sat you on your bed. 

“Where are your onesies?” he asked.

“Top drawer” you blushed.

“Can you get undressed?” he cooed and you smiled nodding.

You got undressed while Sam opened the drawer and saw your onesies and little white ankle socks with frill. He picked up the white onesie with paw prints over them and the socks. He turned around saw you sitting on your bed naked except for your underwear. 

“Here we go.” He placed the socks down and helped you in your onesie. “You’re doing such a good job” he booped your nose.

You lay down and he did the snaps up and grabbed your right sock and put it on your foot and then grabbed your left sock and put it on your foot. He lightly scratched your tummy and grabbed your pacifier. You opened your mouth and he placed it in. You started to suck happily. Sam laid down on his side and stroked your hair. You reached a hand up and he locked fingers with you. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” he smiled and you nodded. You held your blanky in your other hand. “Yeah, much better. Thank you for letting me see this side of you. I know it’s very soon, but I just want you to be happy.”

Now it’s been two months since then and Sam has helped you. You both have said I love you to each other and you’ve never been happier. You two were at a drugstore and you walked down the baby aisle and saw the XL pullups. You looked at them, unaware that Sam had walked up. He rubbed a hand between your shoulder blades.

“What are you looking, baby?” 

“Nothing” you blushed. Sam smiled.

“You want to try wearing those?” you nodded. “Yeah? Okay, little one.” He whispered, kissing the side of your head.

You waited outside while Sam bought the pullups, baby powder, baby wipes and lotion. When you got home, Sam asked if you wanted to be little and try your pullups. You nodded.

“But… I wont use them. Like, if I have to pee, I’ll use the toilet” you said.

“Of course. But, in case there’s an accident, then you’re all covered.”

Once you were completely naked Sam had you stand in front of him. He poured some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together. He rubbed the lotion on your vagina. You turned around and he rubbed it on your butt. 

He wiped his hands and had you step into the pullup. He put a nice amount of powder in the pullup and you whined.

“Sorry, princess, but we don’t want any rashes.” And you nodded. He pulled it up and patted your bottom. “How do they feel?”

“Good, actually” you said surprised. 

“Good. Now, do you want a onesie?” you nodded, blushing.

Once Sam got you in the onesie, he grabbed your pacifier and lifted you up in his arms and gave you your paci. He grabbed your socks and carried you to the couch, laying you down. He put the socks on and you sat up and he sat down. 

You climbed on his lap, facing him, giving him Eskimo kisses. He actually giggled, wrapping his hands around your waist supporting your back. You looked at him innocently and he leaned forward giving little pecks on your lips. You blushed, lowering your head, and Sam kissed your forehead. 

Sam lightly ran a hand up your back between your shoulder blades and pushed, signalling you to lay forward on him. You happily did, wrapping your arms under his and resting your head on his shoulder. Sam placed his head on top of yours and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight to him. Your eyes fluttered closed a bit, but then open.

“Sweet baby. You just rest your eyes, okay?” you nodded sleepily and closed them. Falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You had gotten used to the pullups. You loved wearing them, they made you feel safe. Every time you had to go to the bathroom, Sam would go with you and not help. Just make sure you wiped yourself and washed your hands. You had bought flushable baby wipes, and only used that. Even when you weren’t regressed, you used the wipes. 

You two were on the couch and you were fidgeting with your blanky. You were all nice and comfy in your onesie and pullup. You got in one every night when you got home. You were sucking on your pacifier and you Sam was combing his hands through your hair. Sam booped your nose and then your pacifier. You giggled happily and Sam went back to combing through your hair.

When you were at work, he would send you texts to make sure you ate. See how you were. You had a rough day today. The wrong shipment came in, an old bookshelf fell down and it was so busy, someone left and left the book.

You came home and Sam was already there, which was great because all you wanted to do that day was just start crying. Sam went to meet you, wrapping you in his famous bear hug and you just broke down crying.

“Oh, baby” Sam soothed, kissing the top of your head.

“Uppies?” you asked, voice very quiet, but Sam heard it. 

Sam lifted you in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck, head on shoulder, crying. Sam had his arm under your butt and his other hand rubbing circles on your back. He gently swayed side to side, kissing your temple.

“What happed, baby?” he whispered. You shook you’re head and Sam understood that you didn’t want to talk about it right now. He lightly scratched your back. “Rough day?” he spoke quietly and you nodded, sniffling now. “I’m sorry, sweet girl”

“You get me snuggly?” you asked, looking at Sam. His heart broke, seeing your eyes all puffy and red, tears streaked down your cheek. He smiled softly and kissed your forehead.

“Yeah, I’ll get you all snuggly.” He smiled softly

Sam carried you to your room, making sure to hold you tight, letting you know that he was there to keep you safe. Sam grabbed your blanky from the bed and your pacifier on the bedside table. You gasped happily, taking your paci. 

Sam sat you on the bed and grabbed a Kleenex, wiping your tears. He held it up to your nose and you blew.

“Good job” he cooed and you smiled a bit. “There’s that smile I love. Okay, I’m going to get everything, okay.” you nodded and reached to take your shirt off and Sam stroked your temple. “Can I do that for you?” he asked and you. You giggled and nodded. 

Sam grabbed wipes, powder, lotion, the pullup, your onesie. He hugged, your arms wrapping around his waist. He rubbed your back with both of his hands. He felt you relax a little into him. He kissed the top of your head.

“How about a nice massage after?” 

“Mmmm” you hummed happily.

Once Sam got you out of your clothes, he had you lay back and lift your legs. He placed a towel underneath your butt and spread your legs. You just snuggled with your blanky, sucking on your pacifier, while Sam wiped you and rubbed lotion over your vagina and butt.

Sam wiped his hands sprinkled powder on you and in the pullup. He lowered you’re your legs and slipped it on and over your bum.

“Ahh” you looked over at him, smiling.

“Yeah, all safe in your pullup. But, you don’t have to use it, baby. You need to go potty, you let me know.”

Sam removed that towel and sat you up and put your onesie on, you laid back down, he snapped it up. He went and grabbed your socks and you shook your head.

“No socks?”

“No tank you” you said.

“Okay.” he smiled. 

Sam put them away and lifted you in his arms and held you so close and it made you so happy. You pressed yourself closer to him, wanting to be as safe as possible.

“I got you, princess. You’re safe. I will not let anything happen to you.” he whispered.

Sam held you in his arms a bit longer, he nibbled at your cheek, making you smile. He carried you to the kitchen and sat you down on the counter. He went to the fridge and grabbed a sippy cup he bought and filled with juice for you. 

“Here you go. Some nice cold juice, then a nice warm massage and then so many snuggles” 

Sam lifted you back in his arms and took your paci, handing you the sippy cup and you started drinking, smiling happy. Sam looked down at you in awe. 

“Baby?” he whispered and you looked up at him with big eyes. “Can you tell me one thing that happened today?” he cooed.

“Shelf fall” you whimpered.

“A shelf fell?” he asked and you nodded, tearing up a bit.

“Scary” you buried your face in his neck. 

Sam put your cup down and bounced you a bit, giving your pacifier back. He rubbed your back, cooing at you.

“I’m sorry you got scared sweetheart, I wish I was there to comfort you. But I got you now.”

Sam sat down on the couch and cradled you in his arms, wrapping a big blanket around you. He pulled you closer. You rested your head against his chest, holding your blanky in your hands sucking on your pacifier.

“You just close your eyes for a bit, okay? I’m going to hold you, I’m not going anywhere.”

You felt so loved and so secure in your boyfriend’s arms, you easily fell asleep. Sam watched as you slept, he thought you looked so peaceful and small. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam rubbed his hand on your arm and kissed your forehead.

“Baby, time to wake up” he whispered and you whined a bit, not wanting to wake up. He rubbed the back on his hand on your cheek. “Come on, sweet girl, time to wake up.” Your eyes fluttered open and you saw him smile softly. “Hi baby” he cooed. 

You smiled behind your pacifier and were so relaxed that you didn’t even realize what was happening until was too late. Your eyes shot open and you sat up right. Sam’s arms wrapped around you, making sure you didn’t fall.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked worriedly. 

You started to cry and apologize. Sam rubbed a hand on your back and down your butt when he felt that you were a little wet. 

“Oh, did you have a little accident?” he asked sweetly and you nodded.

“I sorry” you said.

“Oh, baby, there’s no need to be sorry. You had some juice and then a small nap and you were so relaxed, I think part of you knew it was okay, because you were protected by your pullup.” You nodded slowly. “Yeah.” Sam smiled.

He really didn’t mind that you accidentally wet yourself, but he knew that you felt so embarrassed. That’s why Sam smiled sweetly and made sure to keep his tone upbeat. He wanted you to know that it was really okay and that he is here for you.

Sam wrapped his arms around you tightly, waiting for you to relax against him. He rocked you back and forth and when you were relaxed, he lifted you up, bridal style and carried you to the bedroom and laid you down. He unsnapped your onesie and rolled it up.

“Hmm?” you looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

“I’m going to get you out of that yucky wet pullup” he smiled. You gapsed and hid behind your blanky. Sam sat on the bed and stroked your hair, lightly moving the blanky from you. “Princess, it is my job to make sure that you are all comfy and snuggly. Now, if you don’t want me to help, I can respect that, however, I would really like to do this for you.” 

You looked up at him and nodded, reaching a hand out and rubbing his cheek. Sam smiled turning his head and kissed your hand.

“Can I change you, baby girl?” he cooed and you nodded, smiling a bit.

“Thank you soo much for trusting me” he kissed your nose. 

You took your paci out and you tapped your mouth. Sam smiled and leaned down and give three little pecks to your lips. You smiled wide and he did too. 

“Do you know how much I love you?” he cooed grabbing a new pullup. You lifted your legs up and gasped, happily when he said that. 

“I love you too” you said, voice going little. 

Sam smiled at you and then went to work. He pulled the wet pullup off and rolled it up, throwing it out. He grabbed some wipes and cleaned you up. He poured some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together and rubbed it over your lower half. He put powder and put the pullup on, sprinkling it in the pullup and pulled them up over you. Be snapped your onesie back up and rubbed a hand on your overed center.

“There, all better now. How about I put some nuggets and onion rings in the oven and I give you a nice massage while they cook.”

“Yeah” you giggled and he lifted you in his arms. 

Sam placed you on the counter and poured the right amount of nuggets and onion rings and placed them in the oven once it was heated. While you were at work, he chopped up some vegetables ready for you to cook.

Sam carried you to the living room and sat you on the couch and spread out a nice fuzzy blanket. You got on the blanket and looked at Sam, you giggled and he laughed a bit, booping your nose. You laid down on your stomach, face on your blanky and closed your eyes.

“Over your onesie or under?” Sam asked.

“Under?” you asked.

“I can, baby.”

Sam unsnapped your onesie and rubbed his hands together. It was loose enough that he didn’t have to roll it up. He worked on your lower back, first. Hands fanning out, thumbs circling. Sam moved his hands up and cupped your shoulder, feeling how tense you were. 

“Can I take the onesie off?” he asked and you sat up, he helped you out of it and you laid back down. “I want you to just relax for me, okay?” you nodded happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short.

Sam moved in you two were so happy. You were both getting dressed for the morning. You were feeling a bit little and Sam saw this. You stood in your pajamas and looked at him.

“You know, if you wore a pullup, no one would notice. And your black onesie with the white sleeves. Looks like a baseball shirt tucked in.” he said getting dressed and not speaking directly at you, not wanting to make you embarrassed.

“Yeah?” you looked over at him and he looked up smiling.

“Yeah. Do you want to do that?” he sort of cooed and you nodded. “Do you need my help?” and you nodded again.

You and Sam both smiled. You got undressed while Sam grabbed your pullup, onesie, jeans and sports bra. You stood naked in front of him and he kissed your nose. He had a baby wipe and wiped you. You whined a bit, Sam grabbed the lotion and rubbed it on his hands, rubbing it on your vagina and bum. He wiped his hands and got you in your sports bra while the lotion dried. You put your deodorant on while he opened the pullup. You stepped into it and he sprinkled lots of baby powder, pulling it up and patting your bum. 

“You make me blush” you said quietly and Sam gasped and then kissed your forehead.

“You make me blush, sweet girl” 

Sam helped you in your onesie, snapping it up and then you got into your comfy jeans, that were a bit baggy. Sam put the powder, lotion and wipes away and grabbed your hair brush. He brushed your hair putting some up and some down. He lifted you in his arms, holding you tight.

“Do you feel safe, little one?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Sammy. Thank you for suggesting I wear these” you rested your head on his shoulder.

“You’re welcome, baby. Now, I’m going to pack you a little bag, extra pullups, your blanky, just in case.”

“I wont have an accident” you mumbled, falling asleep a bit.

“I know, but just in case” he rubbed a hand on your back.

Work was great. People came in, some college students. Then it was lunch. You were feeling so safe in your pullup. You had lots and lots of water. Sam came to visit and you were in the back, closed for the hour, sitting on his lap. You realized you had to go to the bathroom. 

You shot up quickly and then as you stood, you couldn’t hold it and you wet your pullup. You started crying immediately and Sam got up, placing both hand hands on your cheek.

“What happened?” he asked worriedly.

“I went pee” you blushed and looked down. “I’m sorry. I thought I could hold it. I’ve been having lots of water and-“ you started crying harder and Sam wrapped you in his arms, pulling you tight against him.

“Shhhh. Shhh, Y/n/n, that’s okay. It happens. Luckily you were protected, huh?” and you nodded, looking up at him.

He booped your nose and lifted you in his arms, placing you on his hip. You whined as the warmth of your pullup hit you more. Sam grabbed your backpack and carried you to the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” you asked like a questioning child.

“Well, being in a wet pullup is probably yucky. I’m going change you.” Sam cooed and you blushed, tearing up a bit.

“Noo, it’s yucky. I’ll do. Last time I was too little.” you said, having only wet yourself once.

“I think that right now, you need to be little, you’ve had a big day. So, changing your wet pullup is a bit of a big task for little girls like you. Isn’t that right?” he asked sitting you down on the closed toilet lid as he placed the backpack down and grabbed a towel. 

“Yeah” you whimpered.

“Yeah. It’s okay. I’m going to get you all comfy again.” 

Sam reached into your bag and pulled out your pacifier, causing you to blush a bit. He brushed it against your lips and you opened your mouth accepting it. Sam smiled at you, watching you relax as you looked at the wall slowly slipping in. He took your shoes off, you stood up so he could pull your jeans off. He smiled up at up and you pouted a bit, he lightly scratched your tummy, you smiled a little.

“There we go.” He cooed. 

He pulled your jeans down and you stepped out. You sat down on the towel and laid down. Sam undid your onesie and rolled it up. He leaned down and blew a raspberry on your stomach which caused you to squeal in happiness. Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the joy on your face, you were so wonderful.

“You are the cutest baby ever” Sam cooed as he pulled you used pullup off, you giggled and blushed.

“Ooh” you gasped when the cold wipe was used.

“Aww, sorry, sweetheart.” 

Sam got you cleaned, rubbed lotion on you and powder and got you in a fresh pullup, snapping your onesie back up. Sam grabbed your blanky and handed it to you, lifting you up in his arms and standing up. you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“We’re not going to put those yucky jeans on just yet” Sam, bouncing you a bit. You looked at him in awe and he kissed you nose and patted your covered butt. “Baby, you’re nice and relaxed in little space. I’m going to hold you for a few minutes feed you, keep you as relaxed as possible.” You nuzzled against his neck smiling. “Do you know how proud I am of you?” 

“Yeah?” you whimpered.

“Yeah, little princess. You’ve used your pullups twice, by accident and that’s a very brave thing to do. You let me change you, makes me feel so special.” He cradled your head to his chest.

“It doeth” you spoke around your paci.

“Yes, you trust me enough to do something so intimate. I’m soo proud of you.” you giggled trying to snuggle closer to him and Sam held you tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short

You coughed and coughed all night long. It broke Sam’s heart to hear you so sick. You had a box of Kleenex that you went through. He kept you in a pullup and t-shirt; you were sweating in your sleep. Sam carefully got up and grabbed a damp wash cloth and sat on the bed. 

Sam gently wiped your forehead, you whimpered a bit as you coughed into the towel you were using. He combed his fingers through your hair as he wiped the back of your neck. You whimpered a bit more, eyes opening a bit and then closing.

“Shhh, baby. Just rest” Sam soothed. 

A little while you woke up coughing, you sat up and reached for a tissue. You whined and Sam rubbed a hand on your back. You blew your nose and threw it awa. Sam lifted you up in his arms and grabbed the towel and you nuzzled against it. 

“Sammy” you whimpered.

“I’m going to take good care of you, baby.” Sam whispered, kissing your temple. 

He walked into the bathroom with you and grabbed the ear thermometer. You whined and whined, but Sam gently shushed you, placing the thermometer in your ear.

“Nnnnnn” you whined.

“I know, baby, it’s not your favorite.” Sam pulled it out and looked at it. “100.” A slight fever. “Okay, baby, let’s get you some tea and water.”

“Sammy, no ear, mouth.” You whimpered, before breaking into a cough. 

“Sweetie, until that cough is better I will be using this one”

“Otay, Sammy”

“Okay, sweet girl” Sam kissed your forehead.

Sam carried you to the kitchen and placed you down at the table and went to fill a bottle. You whined and then started to cry. 

“I wet my pullup” you sobbed.

“Oh, that’s okay, baby. That’s okay.” Sam came over and lifted you up in his arms. “You know how we talked about diapers?” you nodded “I think now is the time to have you wear them. While you’re sick.”

“Yeah” you whimpered.

“Yeah and they’re pretty and all pink, just for you”

Sam sat you on the bed and grabbed everything he needed and got you out of the wet pullup and placed the diaper under you. He grabbed the wipes and cleaned you up. He rubbed cream all over you and lots of powder. He made sure the tabs were tight so you didn’t have any leaks. He wiped his hands and lifted you up in his arms, holding you tight and patting your covered bottom.

“Much better.” Sam kissed your temple.

Once you had your bottle, Sam held you in his arms, letting you cough. He lay you down on the bed and covered you up. Lights off and rubbed a hand on your back.

“You just rest, not worry about a thing. You have a diaper on that will take care of all your bathroom needs.”

“Otay” you whimpered.

Sam left and came back with the thermometer. He placed it in your ear, soothing you the whole time. He pulled it out and smiled. 

“Very good, it went down.” 

“Soup?” you whimpered.

“I’ll make you soup. Do you want me to put on a movie or a show for you?”

“Just add magic?” you asked.

“Yeah, sounds perfect. “

Sam got the amazon prime show up and went to warm up some soup for you.


	5. A new name

After your soup Sam sat behind you, so you could lean against his chest. You would sit up to cough and Sam would rub your back.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay.” he soothed. He grabbed a garbage can so you could spit whatever came up. When you were done.

“Sammy, yucky” you whined.

“I know, honey. I’m so sorry you’re sick. I hate seeing you like this.” 

You leaned back against him. He combed his fingers through your hair, lulling you sleep. He paused the show while you drifted to sleep. Sam just held you, making sure you were comfortable, keeping a steady movement with his fingers so you stayed asleep. 

A twenty minutes later you woke up again. Sam kissed your temple and you nuzzled against him. You tapped your lips and reached for the drawer. Sam smiled, kissing the top of your head. He grabbed your paci and held it up to you. You opened your mouth and Sam placed it in.

“Let’s take your temperature again, okay?” Sam spoke quietly and lifted you in his arms. “It’s going to go in your little ear, okay?” You nodded. “You’re diaper is a little wet, huh?” you nodded again, nuzzling close to him. “What a good girl, using it. I am so proud of you” 

Sam took your temperature and then carried you to the kitchen and made a bottle for you. He lightly tugged on your paci and you let go. You drank the ginger ale and then a bottle of water. While you were having your bottle Sam made you got water with lemon and honey.

“Sammy, you change my diaper?”

“Yes, baby. I will change you once you finish the hot water and honey.”

“Okay, Sammy” you whimpered. 

After your hot water, Sam held you in your arms until you used the diaper again. He held a Kleenex to your nose, he kissed the top of your head. He held you close, slowly rocking you a bit. You closed your eyes and wet your diaper. Sam praised you the whole time, rubbing your back.

“Let’s get you changed, little one”

“Thank you for taking care of me” you whimpered.

“Oh, you’re very welcome baby. But that’s what Sammy is for” He said lifting you up and you looked down. Sam noticed this and rubbed a hand on your back. “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“Sammy” you whimpered.

“Yeah, baby?” he asked a little concerned, stroking your hair.

“Never mind” you said.

“You can tell me.” he said sweetly. You lightly scratched your hand on his shoulder. 

“I was thinking about calling you something, but it otay” you started to tear up a bit.

“What were you thinking?” he cooed, trying to get you to talk, wiping your tears.

“Daddy” Sam gasped lightly, smiling.

“You want to call me daddy?” you nodded. “Look at me, baby.” He soothed and you looked at him, so innocently. “I would be honored to have you call me daddy.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

You reached your hand out slowly and stroked his cheek. Sam smiled softly at you, kissing your temple. You smiled, looking down, still stroking his cheek. You nodded. Sam kissed your forehead.

“Can daddy change you?” Sam whispered and you gasped happily looking at him and for the first time today you giggled. “Let’s get you changed.” He smiled

Sam laid you down on the bed, blowing a raspberry on your stomach. He grabbed supplies and undid the taps. He grabbed the baby wipes and wiped you clean. He pulled the diaper from under you and rolled it out. He placed a fresh one under you.

“You’re such a good girl” he smiled at you. 

You started coughing, sitting up a bit. Sam quickly got beside you and rubbed your back. Once you stopped coughing, you lay back down and Sam got you in a fresh diaper. He lifted you up in his arms, holding you tight. 

“Daddy” you whispered. Sam placed his forehead against yours.

“Baby” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

You walked in after a long day of work. Sam was waiting for you. He kissed you when you walked in, taking off your shoes and coat. Sam kissed your forehead and nose. You wrapped your arms around his waist, and nuzzled against your chest.

“Hey baby” he cooed. 

“Hi” your voice going a slightly little.

“Does my girl want to be little?”

“Yeah” you whined a bit.

“Okay, sweet girl. How was your day at work?”

“Stressful.” You whimpered.

“Okay, baby. How about you take a quick bath while daddy makes dinner?” Sam suggested.

“Dino nuggets?” you asked so innocently.

“Of course.” He smiled.

“And mac and cheese?” 

“Yes.” He kissed your forehead.

“When you’re out of your bath, you call daddy. I’ll come get you all snuggly.”

“Otay!” you smiled.

While you went to have a short bath, Sam started the dino nuggets, macaroni and cheese and veggie tots. You got in the bath and relaxed. Ten minutes later, you sat up and realized your towel was on the back of the door.

“Daddy” you called out and a few seconds later Sam walked in. “towel on door” you pointed.

Sam smiled and took your big fuzzy towel off and held it out. You stood up and he wrapped you in it and held you out. Sam dried you off and lifted you up naked. He had ordered a change table for you a few weeks ago and got it all set up.

He lay you down, cooing at you the whole time. He grabbed your paci and brushed it against your lips. You opened it, smiling as he placed it in your mouth. You soothed yourself while Sam wiped you. He looked at you and then reached under, pulling out a diaper and opening it. 

“Daddy is going to get you in a nice diaper.” Sam smiled and you giggled.

Sam placed the diaper under you, rubbing lotion on you and baby powder. He did the tabs up nicely and grabbed your paw print onesie, pulling it over your head, sneaking a paci kiss. He helped you put your arms through the arm holes, pulling it down and snapping it up. Sam grabbed your white frilly socks and put them on. 

“Nom, nom, nom” you babbled a bit.

“Nom, nom, nom, baby” Sam lifted you in his arms and held you tight, bouncing you a bit. “You’re my sweet girl, aren’t you?” cooed.

You blushed, nuzzling against his neck, resting your head on his shoulder. You were so thankful that you decided to let him know about your little side. You loved that he was ready to explore this side with you. 

Sam carried you to the kitchen, sitting you at the table. He pulled everything out of the oven and toster over. He grabbed our princess plate with the dividers and scooped the mac and chees in one. Your nuggets in the other and the veggie tots. He poured your sippy cup full of milk and brought your food to the table. 

“Mmmm” you giggled.

“Yeah, let me make myself a plate, can you be a good girl and drink your milk?” you nodded.

Sam went and grabbed a cherry print bib and placed it around your neck. You looked up at him smiling. He kissed your nose and paci. Sam made himself a plate and sat that table, sitting very close to you. 

“What a good girl, drinking your milk.” He smiled.

“Daddy, food” you said reaching for your fork and Sam lightly grabbed your hand.

“Little one, your food is very very hot. When it’s cooled down, daddy will feed you.” he said kissing your hand. 

“Yeah” you smiled. 

A minute later Sam scooped some macaroni up and cupped a hand under your chin and fed you. You took a smile bite, swallowed and opened your mouth for more. He smiled, and fed you more macaroni. Sam put the fork down and held up the broccoli tot. You nibbled at it. 

While you chewed Sam ate some of his dinner. You picked up a dino nugget and took a small bite. You hummed happily while you ate. You really needed this. To be babied. Sam picked up your fork and fed your more macaroni. 

Once you finished your food and Sam lifted you up and rubbed your back. You let out a tiny little burp. Sam placed your paci back in your mouth and he carried you to the living room. He held you tight to him, letting you rest. He kissed your temple, nuzzling his nose against it.

“Who’s the cutest baby ever?” he whispered.

“Me?” you asked.

“Yes you.” he rested his head on yours and you closed your eyes. “You are such a good girl for me. Such a good girl. Thank you for trusting me enough to call me daddy. I love you so much” you gpased looking at Sam.

“I love daddy”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short. I needed this

Sam was sitting on the couch you were sitting on the floor in your pajamas, watching TV. Sam noticed that something was a little off with you. Sam reached out with his right hand and gently started to massage your head. His left hand coming to the back of your neck. 

You tensed at his touch, not meaning to, it just surprised you. You tried to relax and focus on his hand, but you couldn’t and leaned forward to get away. Sam let go, keeping his hands up. You brought your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

“Baby?” he whispered. “Is it okay if I sit beside you?” he waited, but you just nodded. Sam moved so he was sitting beside you, facing you. “Can I rub circles on your back?” his voice was soft and quiet.

You nodded slowly. Sam carefully reached his right hand out and rubbed slow circles on your back. Sam just watched you carefully. You looked straight ahead, tears pricking your eyes and falling down your face. You leaned to the left side, laying down your head in Sam’s lap, curling more into a ball. 

Sam kept rubbing circles on your back and started to comb through your hair with his left hand. Sam left you cry, he soothed you the whole time. Whispering praises, telling you how much he loved you and how much you are loved. 

“Sammy” you whimpered. 

“I’m here baby” he whispered.

You slowly sat up, looking at him, with big innocent eyes. Sam opened his legs and you moved between them, curing linto him, Sam wrapped his arms around you, cradling your head to his chest. You wrapped your arms around Sam’s waist. 

“I love you so much. So much, baby” he whispered. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” 

“M’ant my paci” you spoke quietly mumbling, voice going high pitched. “M’ant my paci, daddy”

Sam sighed a bit, wishing that you would tell him what was going on. Though he figured our depression wasn’t really triggered by anything. Sam moved and lifted you in his arms standing ypu. Your legs wrapping around his waist, clinging to his shirt.

“Let’s get you your paci. We’re going to get you in a comfy diaper.” Sam whispered kissing your temple.

Sam carries you to the bedroom, placing you on the change table and reaches under, grabbing your pacifier and brushing it against your lips. You take it in your mouth, sucking on it.

“There we go.” Sam smiled softly, petting your head. 

He got you out of your pajama shorts and underwear, opening the pink diaper and placing it under you. He grabbed the wipe and cleaned you. He rubbed lotion on you and powder, doing the tabs up. He rubbed the diaper a few times and then lifted you up in his arms. 

“Hi baby” he smiled, you looked down and rested your head on his shoulder. “I got you.”


End file.
